Assoluto Fatalita
The '''Assoluto Fatalita' is a car produced by Assoluto, first appearing in Rage Racer, and has been a mainstay whenever the Assoluto brand appears in the Ridge Racer series. Design and performance The Fatalita in R4: Ridge Racer Type 4|thumb In Rage Racer, the Fatalita is touted as the "protagonist" car, as the game's intro FMV prominently show the car. In this game, the Fatalita features a look similar to a Porsche 959 or its racing counterpart Porsche 961, turning into a Porsche 911 GT1 look-alike in Class 5 - the 993 version of the 911 GT1 having came out when the game was originally released in Japan. The car features a rotary engine similar to the Mazda RX-7, starting with a 2-rotor engine, turning to a 3-rotor engine in the car's ultimate specification (Class 5) and can be equipped with automatic transmission. The same Fatalita (with Class 3 body) returns in R4: Ridge Racer Type 4, with a 3-rotor engine from the start. Finishing first twice in the first heat grants the player the Fatalita for the second heat. For the PSP games, as well as Ridge Racer 6, 7'', and ''3D, the Fatalita's design was dramatically changed to highly resemble the Lamborghini Murcielago, but powered by a V10 like a Gallardo. Originally, in the PSP games, the car was equipped with pop-up headlights, but it was changed to a more modern projector headlights in the sixth game and onwards. This version also appears in Ridge Racer Slipstream, initially incorrectly named Assoluto Bisonte (later renamed Fatalita after an update). Two versions available in both Ridge Racer 7 ''and ''Slipstream: the "standard" variant, purchasable by the player and customizable, and the "Complete Machine", a pre-tuned variant obtainable by winning an Extreme Battle. For the Vita game, the Fatalita returns as one of the DLC cars for the game, now with a design which is a throwback to the look it once had back in Rage Racer. This version, with the throwback design, resembles the RUF CTR3. It is powered by a rotary engine (now with four rotors), much like the first generation model, in essence making the third generation Fatalita a retro-styled car. This version was featured in the second Drift Spirits/''Ridge Racer'' collaboration event in 2019, along with the Terrazi Wildgang and Zihua Archangel. Performance chart ''Rage Racer'' The upgrade chart for all the car's available configurations in Rage Racer. * All maximum speed numbers correspond to the car when driven with manual transmission. Please note that not all cars in Rage Racer can be equipped with automatic transmission. * The price that appears in the first row indicates the car purchase price from the car shop. All other prices are prices for upgrading the car. * All versions of Rage Racer uses ps (metric horsepower) as unit of power. * Data taken from rr-ken.net (Japanese only), except for speed in mph, which is taken from Sal_89's GameFAQs entry. ''R4: Ridge Racer Type 4'' The car's maximum speed and horsepower from all the four stages and teams. The Garage number indicates the car number in the Change Car (in the Garage mode). In Ridge Racer Type 4, it's powered by a three-rotor rotary engine. * Sources taken from rr-ken.net (Japanese language only), which derives details from the official Ridge Racer Type 4 Strategy Guide book. Please note that the horsepower numbers are not displayed in-game. Ridge Racer 6 Ridge Racer 7 The car's maximum speed from all engine upgrade combinations. ''Ridge Racer 2'' (PSP) The car's maximum speeds from all the car's available configurations in Ridge Racer 2 for PSP. Trivia * Fatalita means "fatality" in Italian. * The Fatalita is the only Assoluto car that can be equipped with an automatic transmission in Rage Racer. * The Fatalita in its Rage Racer, Ridge Racer Type 4 ''and ''Ridge Racer Vita ''incarnations are the only cars in the series to use rotary engines. * The Fatalita is the only car in ''Rage Racer to return in Ridge Racer Type 4. * In the PSP titles, the Class 3 Fatalita has a 6-speed transmission. However, in Class 6 specifications, it has a 5-speed transmission. * If listened closely in Ridge Racer (PSP) and its sequel, when selecting the car, the announcer would pronounce Fatalita as "Fatarita". * Ridge Racer Slipstream's depiction of the Fatalita stated that it had undergone a minor update which saw the change of upholstery from leather to fabric, technically downgrading the car. * One of the available aero upgrades in Ridge Racer 7 (the Quox's side skirt) features aerodynamic wheel spats. In real life, wheel spats are practically obsolete since the mid-2000s, but once popular in older racing cars, such as the Jaguar XJR-9 (or more specifically in the Ridge Racer series, Assoluto's very own Cavaliere machine and the Lizard Nightmare), as it would help in reducing aerodynamic drag. * Ridge Racer 7 described the Fatalita Complete Machine as "not much different" from its standard ones. This is a possible nod to Lamborghini Murcielago R-GT which retained its standard engine but fitted with air restrictors, or perhaps, since the Fatalita is powered by a V10, and is rear-wheel drive, the Lamborghini Huracan Super Trofeo, as it retains the original engine and drivetrain, but has its chassis, aerodynamics and interior fully re-worked for racing. * The Ridge Racer (PSP) incarnation of the Fatalita, as seen on the intro movie, is shown to have scissor doors (doors with an opening mechanism that allows them to open upward), which is also one of the trademark features of Lamborghini's flagship models (in this case, the Murcielago and other top-end V12 models before and after it). It, along with the Soldat Raggio, are among two known cars in the series to feature scissor doors. * The plain yellow Fatalita in the intro of Ridge Racer (PSP) isn't playable in the game. This particular version of the Fatalita is also the only car in the series to assume a street-legal appearance, however, unless plain color versions of most Stage 1 and 2 cars in R4 are assumed to be road legal. Gallery Rage Racer FatalitaFMV.jpg Fatalita.JPG R4: Ridge Racer Type 4 MMM Fatalita.jpg|Micro Mouse Mappy (MMM) PRC Fatalita.jpg|Pac Racing Club (PRC) RTS Fatalita.jpg|Racing Team Solvalou (RTS) DRT Fatalita.jpg|Dig Racing Team (DRT) Ridge Racer (PSP) Screenshot 20200118-151701 1.jpg|Yellow road legal version seen in the intro Ridge Racer 7 Fatalita RR7.jpg Ridge Racer (2011) Rage Racer Fatalita.jpg Category:Ridge Racer cars Category:Assoluto vehicles Category:Ridge Racer 6 cars Category:Ridge Racer 7 cars Category:Ridge Racer 3D cars Category:Ridge Racer (PS VITA) cars